The Haunted Mansion
by willandjemlover
Summary: One night, Ashley falls asleep in the park of Disneyland, finding that the Haunted Mansion ride is working, well after hours. She discovers the ride is actually full of real ghosts, the popular one being Edward Gracey. Ashley falls in love with Edward...


The Haunted Mansion

By Amanda Long

Dedicated to the Haunted Mansion in Disneyland, and the actors from the Haunted Mansion movie.

Ch. 1

Ashley Brandon had lived in California for 17 years, but she has only been to Disneyland once. It was when she was 6, which was almost 11 years ago, so she couldn't remember it. So, this trip to Disneyland was like her first trip.

Ashley was going to Disneyland with her parents, Tony and Christy, and her siblings. The eldest sibling, and Ashley's older brother, Jerry, came from college to go with them. Then, her older sister, Chloe, was coming. Also, Ashley's younger sister, Jenny.

Ashley invited her best friend, Jacob Roberts. Jacob talked to his parents and he agreed to come along. Jacob and Ashley had been friends since they were 10. Ashley was a pretty young woman and Jacob was very handsome. A good mix, huh?

Ashley was in the car with her parents in the front seats, Jenny and Chloe in the next seats, and Jacob with her in the back. Jerry agreed to meet them down there. So, he drove by himself.

Ashley had long brown hair that was almost at her elbows. She had bright blue eyes as well. She was 5'7", a little tall. She is turning 17 in less than a month. She was almost always in a good mood and was very creative. She had started writing books when she was 12. The problem for her was, she got new ideas almost everyday.

Jacob had short black hair. He had sweet brown eyes. He stood 5'10" ½. He was 17 as well. He was athletic and he was nice. He had a good build and was easy to pin Ashley to the ground when they were play fighting.

Jenny had blonde hair that went to her chest. She had light blue eyes. She stood only 5'8", just a little taller than Ashley. She was turning 16 a little after Ashley. Jenny would seem like a rocker or emo type, but she wasn't. She was a normal girl that looked more like she was a singer. She was nice, smart, and was very innocent.

Chloe had long thick red hair. She also had bright brown eyes. She stood 5'7" ½, just a little bit taller than Ashley. She is 18 years old and was a senior in High School. She was happy to graduate from High School. Chloe was smart and was very pretty. She had a sense of humor and was nice.

Tony Brandon is 40 years old. He was 21 when Jerry was born. Tony stood 5'8" ½. He had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He was very intelligent. He was nice as well, but he was very protective of his girls, especially Ashley. Tony didn't mind Jacob, but he knew that he might have to watch out for him one day.

Christy Brandon is 39 years old. She was 20 when Jerry was born. She is 5'6" ½. She has long wavy black hair and bright brown eyes. Tony met her when he was in Wales. Christy is Welsh and she has an accent as well. She is very pretty and very smart. She is one of the nicest people you could meet.

Ashley and Jacob were listening to Ashley's iPod, since Jacob's iPod died. The year was 2008, so Ashley had a Nano. It was black. Ashley had a lot of songs. Jacob and Ashley were laughing as they were talking to each other.

"Remember how Caitlin slipped on the water that you spilled and she fell on her ass?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. That was so funny!" Ashley laughed.

"I thought you were friends with Caitlin?" Tony asked, looking in the mirror, since he was driving.

"I was friends with her when we were 8, dad. Once we got into Junior High, she started to be mean. I haven't been friends with her since. How could you have not known that?"

"Yeah, Tony. I even knew that," Christy said, laughing.

"Yeah. How could I?"

"It's okay, Mr. Brandon. I didn't know that Caitlin and Ashley were friends," Jacob laughed.

Ashley pushed Jacob's arm and laughed. Jacob pushed her back and she hit the window. Ashley made an evil smile and pushed Jacob with both of her hands. Jacob hit the window, too. He turned to her.

"You've done it now," Jacob said, unbuckling his seat belt.

Ashley pushed herself against the side of the car and yelled, "Jacob, no!"

Jacob started to tickle her and pin her down. Ashley couldn't stop laughing as she tried to push Jacob away. Chloe put her hand over the seat and punched Jacob's arm.

"Leave her alone, Jake!" Chloe yelled, smiling.

Jacob gave her a funny glare and sat back in his seat. He put his seat belt back on and looked at Ashley. He stuck his tongue out. So did Ashley.

"Hey guys," Christy called, "we are here."

Ashley looked out of her window and looked up at the driveway of the California Adventure Hotel. The hotel looked like a huge cottage, but that's how it was suppose to look. Jacob looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"It looks cool doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does," Ashley said, still in awe.

They all got out of their car and Ashley looked around at the big hotel. Jacob stood next to her, looking at it too.

"Hey, kids. Go inside and go to the front desk. The room where already paid for, so you can get your room key. We'll be there in a minute," Tony said.

The kids got their luggage and walked into the hotel. Christy put her arms around Tony and smiled up at him.

"Do you think they'll be surprised?" Christy asked.

"I think so," Tony smiled.

Ashley and Jacob walked in first, with Chloe and Jenny chattering behind. Ashley looked straight ahead and saw a man leaning against a wall that looked familiar. As she looked closer, she recognized him.

"Jerry!" Ashley yelled.

Jerry looked over at her. He had short brown hair with a mustache, not a big one. He also had blue eyes like her eyes. He was 5'9" ¼ and he was 19 years old. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey! Ashley!" he yelled.

Ashley dropped her things and ran after him. Jerry held his arms open for her. As she got to him, she jumped into his arms. Jerry held her close.

"How are you, Ash?" Jerry asked as he dropped her to the ground.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great."

Just then, everyone else walked up. Jacob was carrying Ashley's things too. Ashley smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jake."

"No problem."

Jerry hugged everyone, including his parents when they came in. After everyone greeted Jerry, everyone went to there rooms. Jerry and Jacob had a room, Christy, Tony, and Jenny had a room, and Ashley and Chloe shared a room. They were planning on staying there for about a month, at the most.

After everyone finished unpacking, everyone set out to Disneyland. They were going to spend some time all together, but then they would separate into groups. Everyone went to Adventureland first. They all agreed to ride the Indiana Jones ride.

Since there was a big group, a group of 7, they really had a whole half of a "jeep" to themselves. Jacob jumped into the drivers seat, with Ashley next to him, then Jerry, then Chloe. Behind them was their parents and Jenny. The "jeep" could hold 12 people, with 3 rows of 4 seats.

And they were off. Jacob wasn't really driving it, the jeep was on a track. But they put that there to make it look like someone could drive it. It was dark until they went through a door. Ashley screamed a lot, like everyone else did. Jacob had been to Disneyland just two years ago with his parents and sister, so he knew how the ride was. He seemed like he was really driving the jeep.

Ashley watched him looked serious and laughed. The jeep was very rocky, so it seemed like they were bumping into things. Ashley was jerked around a lot. Then, they were safe for a little bit and seemed like they were going to get out. But then, a big boulder came up. It started to roll toward them. Jacob turned around and acted like he was driving backwards. Ashley didn't remember going on this ride, so she didn't know what was going to happen.

Then, Jacob turned around and started to drive toward the boulder. Ashley screamed as they were about to get smashed by the boulder. But, then they went into a trap door and drove under the boulder, just in time. They came to a complete stop in total darkness. Jacob screamed like a girl, just to be funny. Ashley laughed and pushed his head to the side. Then, they started to go again. Eventually, they were finished.

Then, they went on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. It was a fast ride, looking like it was going through mountains. Ashley loved screaming on this one. Jacob screamed with her, just to make her laugh. After that, they went to Splash Mountain. Ashley and Jacob were in the front. Ashley had never been on this ride, so Jacob assured her they wouldn't get wet.

But when they went down the drop (everyone was screaming), they hit the water and Ashley and Jacob got soaked. After they got off, Ashley punched his arm and yelled, laughing.

"I hate you!"

They bought the picture from their ride. Jacob was smiling and so was Ashley. Jenny looked like she got punched in the face and Chloe's hair was in her face. Christy was screaming with her eyes closed and Tony was laughing. Jerry was laughing too.

They decided to go to New Orleans Square later on, like around dinner time. Then, they traveled over to Fantasyland. They decided to ride Alice in Wonderland and Storybook Land River Canals. Jacob and Ashley agreed to go on it again later that night. Next, they went on Peter Pan's Flight.

Jacob and Ashley sat together (of course), Jenny sat with Jerry, Christy sat with Tony, and Chloe went on her own. Once they were in the dark room and was looking down to Neverland, Jacob's hand was settled onto Ashley's hand. Ashley looked at him and he smiled at her. She looked down at his hand and he looked down as well. He saw his hand and he jerked it away at once. Ashley laughed.

After that, they went over to Tomorrowland. Everyone went on Space Mountain, which Jacob said was one of his favorite rides. Ashley never went on it, so it was new to her. While they were in line, Ashley could see people sitting in a roller coaster thing and went blasting off into darkness. Ashley started to feel nervous, so she turned around and started to walk away. Jacob grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

"It's fine, Ash," Jacob said. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

Ashley went back into her spot. "I'm not afraid."

"Ok, whatever."

Jacob smiled and it made Ashley smile. When it was their turn to get on, Jacob had to pull Ashley to her seat. Jacob ushered her to the front, where they both sat.

"The front is best part," Jacob said.

"Ok," Ashley gulped.

Jacob jumped in next to her, and everyone else jumped in behind them. Soon, they were heading toward a door that opened and came into total darkness. But, it wasn't completely dark. There were little twinkles that were like stars. It was just like space.

They were going up a hill as Ashley stared in awe. Jacob turned to her and smiled. He leaned toward her ear.

"Here comes the best part," Jacob whispered.

Ashley turned to him in confusion just when they were going over the hill. Ashley looked down into darkness with stars still in confusion. Suddenly, they went down in a sudden speed. Ashley let out a scream, which everyone else did. Jacob was the only one that was smiling. Ashley screamed the whole time they sped through the roller coaster. They went up, down, and all over the place.

After they were finished, they looked at their picture. Jacob was laughing and Ashley was holding onto his arm, screaming. Everyone else was screaming or laughing loud. Jacob bought two pictures, one for him and one for Ashley.

Then, they headed over to New Orleans Square to eat at the Blue Bayou. Her parents made reservations. It was about 5, so they headed over there. It was kind of inside the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. You could see people floating by in the ride as you ate. Ashley stared at it in awe. She stopped and just stared at the ceiling.

The ceiling looked like the night sky with bright stars. Ashley couldn't take her eyes off of it. It looked like a dream. Jacob walked by her and noticed that she was just staring at the ceiling. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her to the table.

They sat down and ate all together. Ashley enjoyed her food and especially liked watching everyone float by in the Pirates of the Caribbean boats. Jacob smiled as he watched her stare at the boats. As she kept staring at them, Jacob leaned to her ear.

"We'll go on that after," Jacob promised.

Ashley turned to him and smiled.

And Jacob was right. They all went over to Pirates of the Caribbean after. Jacob and Ashley sat in the front, and everyone else behind them. When they went on the first dark drop, Ashley gave a yelp. Then, they were in the bright colors. It looked like a white cave, but it had different colors shinning on it as well. Ashley smiled as she looked around.

When they arrived to the scene with a ship blasting cannon balls. One splash came right next to Ashley. She jumped from surprise. She turned to Jacob who was laughing at her. She pushed him as she laughed. Jacob pretended to sing along with the pirates. Ashley just stared at him, with a weird expression.

When they were done with that ride, they all drifted over to the Haunted Mansion. It was pretty crowded, so they waited in line. Jacob, Chloe, and Ashley were talking to each other.

"Guess what!" Jacob said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Chicken butt."

"You are so immature."

"Guess what!" Jacob said again.

"Ashley is going to punch you if you don't stop!" Ashley said, raising her fist.

"Okay, okay," Jacob assured.

Chloe walked over to Jerry and Jenny to talk to them. Jacob smiled big at Ashley.

"Guess what!" Ashley said.

"What?" Jacob asked, trying to look serious.

"That girl is staring at you."

Jacob turned around and saw a cute girl staring at him. She had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was short and she was probably 15. She gave him a flirty smile and waved.

Jacob turned around and smiled at Ashley.

"You should ask her out," Ashley said.

Jacob's smile disappeared. "Why? I don't know her. And anyways, I can't get to know her in Disneyland."

"I guess you are right."

Ashley looked back at the girl and she glared at Ashley. Then, it was their turn to go inside. Ashley, Jacob, and the family walked into the big room where all people stood. The doors eventually closed and a woman who worked there started to talk. Ashley looked around the room, looking at the paintings that were hung up.

"Don't get too scared," Jacob warned her.

"Why would I get scared?"

"You'll see."

The lights went low and the paintings started to…stretch. Ashley was confused, and then the lights started to flicker like lighting and Ashley heard a scream. She looked up and saw a man hanging up at the ceiling. She gave a little scream. Jacob smiled as she looked at him.

"Told you."

Ashley scowled and saw Jacob's smiling face clearly once the lights came back on. Some other doors opened and everyone walked through them. They walked through a hall were more pictures were hung. Outside the "windows" for the ride, it was raining and lightning. Ashley looked at the paintings as they changed. She figured out that they changed when "lightning" flashed.

Ashley was staring at one, when Jacob noticed her behind. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her along. Ashley looked at the busts of men's heads. As she walked by, their heads and eyes followed her. Ashley stared at them, astonished. One even winked.

"One of them looks like you," Jacob laughed.

"Well, they are lucky they don't look like you."

Jacob and Ashley jumped into one of the "doombuggies". Then, they traveled from that room and into the ride. Ashley looked around the hallway with the creepy doors. One looked to be breathing. Ashley stared at in awe. Jacob laughed at her. She glared at him as they went into the séance room with Madame Leota. Ashley stared at the bodiless woman starting to float with many objects floating around as well.

Next they went past a few places and went into the attic. Something popped up and Ashley screamed from surprise. Jacob started to crack up, but Ashley punched his arm. He kept cracking up. Then, Ashley saw the ghost bride, with her red heart beating. Ashley seemed to be sorry for the young bride, like she knew her.

They went into the graveyard, where Ashley liked most. She liked how it was happy ghosts and they were singing and having fun. She loved the busts that were singing. They just seemed to be in a good mood. Then they went up to mirrors, where Ashley saw a ghost sitting in between her and Jacob. She gasped and Jacob started to laugh again.

They were finally done. Everyone was waiting for them. They got out and walked outside. The show Fantasmic! was going on. Everyone agreed to split up. Ashley turned to Jacob.

"Want to hang out with me?" Ashley asked.

"Of course. One condition."

"What is that?"

"We ride Haunted Mansion again."

"That's fine with me!"

Ashley turned around and started to run up to the mansion. Jacob laughed and ran up to them. There were some other people there first, so Ashley and Jacob went with them. When they arrived to the doombuggies, Jacob and Ashley waited a little bit to have some space between them and the other people. Finally, someone who worked there ushered them onto a doombuggie.

When they arrived into the séance room, Ashley remembered what Madame Leota was saying. But, Madame Leota looked down and stared at them. She smiled and started to speak.

"Well, isn't it the beautiful Ashley Brandon and the handsome Jacob Roberts. You two are a cute couple. I hope you enjoy your time at Gracey Manor! The ghosts are here to see you!"

Jacob and Ashley stared at Madame Leota in fright as she watched them leave. After they left, Madame Leota started to speak her original words again. Ashley knew exactly what Madame Leota said in the ride before, and that wasn't it. How could she know their names? And even if it was someone working there playing a trick, how could've they've known their names?

Jacob and Ashley shook it off, just ignoring it. They arrived to Ashley's favorite scene, the ballroom scene. Everyone was dancing and having a party. Once they got into that scene, Jacob yelled for some random reason. When they could see everyone at the party, everyone stopped dancing and partying and glared at Jacob.

Ashley knew that they couldn't have done that. Not even if someone worked there. They couldn't have done that that fast. Ashley looked past them and saw a young man staring at her with a smirk. He stared at her as if he wanted her. He was sitting in a chair that was empty before. Ashley pointed him out and Jacob looked at Ashley.

"I've been on this ride a hundred times and I have never seen him. Not even on the last one we went on."

"I know, its getting weird."

The young man stared at her as they left that room. The graveyard was a little weird too. People were smiling and waving to them. Ashley and Jacob were starting to get freaked out. The ghost that sat in their doombuggie, held out his hand to Jacob and spoke.

"Hello, what's your name?" the ghost asked Jacob.

Jacob stared at him, wide-eyed, astonished. After they left there, the ghosts disappeared. Once the ride was over, Jacob and Ashley quickly left. They decided to go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride to get their minds off of it. They sat in the front together. When they were in the bayou, Ashley looked up and was staring at the "fake" stars. She saw a shooting star.

"Jacob! Look it's a shooting star!" Ashley said.

Jacob looked up and saw it. "Make a wish."

They both closed their eyes and made a wish. When they opened their eyes they were heading into darkness and the plunged down. Jacob and Ashley pretended to scream and started to laugh.

After the ride was over, Jacob started to poke Ashley. Ashley gave him a look, but still laughed.

"What's up with you?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing."

Before Ashley could speak, Jacob started to tickle her. Ashley screamed and laughed. She took off running. Jacob took a little bit to run after her. Ashley hid in a bush by the Indiana Jones ride. She laughed when Jacob looked around and kept walking past her. Ashley could feel her eyes starting to droop, so she knew it must be late. She was going to wait till Jacob came back around and she would come out.

But before that happened, Ashley fell asleep. She was dreaming about her and Jacob having so much fun. She finally opened her eyes and saw that it was almost pitch black dark. She looked around and saw it was deserted. She got up and started to walk around. She noticed that not a soul was around. Not even someone who worked there. Ashley looked at her watch. It was 2 in the morning! The park closed about 3 hours ago!

They must've closed the park when she was asleep, and they didn't know she was in there. She was alone in a big park. Ashley started to get worried, so she started to wander. She ended up in front of the Haunted Mansion. She saw a light on in there, so she figured that someone was still working in there.

So, she headed toward it and found the large doors open. She walked in and the doors closed. It startled Ashley. She was trapped in a large dark room. She knew there was a switch to make the elevator work. She moved her hands all around the walls. She knew it was around where the doors were, so she searched around there. Just when she thought there was no hope, she found something cold and made of metal. She pulled it down. All the lights turned on and the ride started to go.

She went through the stretching pictures part and finally the other doors opened. But, there was a woman standing there, smiling. She was African-American, but very pretty. She had black hair and big brown eyes. She was 5'10" and looked to be 27 years old.

"Hello, Ms. Brandon," she said in a British accent.

"How do you know my name?" Ashley asked.

"Madame Leota told us. It's Ashley, yes?"

"Yes. Who are you?" Ashley asked, a little afraid.

"I'm Sara Richardson. I'm an old friend of Master Gracey. Actually, we are old friends," Sara laughed.

"Master Gracey?"

"Yes, Master George Gracey. He owns this mansion. It's his mansion. It's also his children's mansion. He has Eliza who is 20, Andrew who is 19, Edward who is 18, and Lydia who is 14. Great kids. Edward has seem to take a liking to you."

"But I've never met him or seen him."

"Yes, you have. He said he saw you in the ballroom."

Ashley realized that the young man staring at her must be Edward. Many questions ran through her brain, but Sara continued.

"We must get you to the ballroom, so you can meet the Gracey's."

Sara grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her to down the hall. Ashley noticed that the pictures didn't really change. They only changed every once in a while, but they actually were real. The busts stared at Sara and Ashley.

"Stop staring you four, it's rude," Sara said.

The busts then looked away. Ashley stared at them, surprised. They were now in the room where you board the doombuggies. But, Ashley noticed that the doombuggies were gone and the tracks were gone.

"Where are the doombuggies and the tracks?" Ashley asked.

"Madame Leota sends them away once everyone is gone and puts them back once the people are to be here."

"Huh," Ashley said, still confused.

They headed down the strange doors, that were still moving. Ashley looked down the hall where the floating candle was. The candle was still floating, but Sara stopped in front of it.

"Mallory, can I speak to you?" Sara asked the candle.

Just then, a young woman appeared, holding the candle. Ashley stared at her, wide-eyed. The girl was about 5'4" and she was 18 years old. She had curly red hair and pale blue eyes. She was Irish as well.

"Yes Ms. Richardson?" Mallory asked in an Irish accent.

"Is Mr. Gracey and the children in the Grand Ballroom?"

"Yes, I believe they are."

"Thank you Mallory. Is your mother working?"

"Sort of. She's doing some things in her room."

"Oh, well, you can go back to work, Mallory."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mallory walked past them and headed to the main room. Sara dragged Ashley into the séance room where Madame Leota was saying her rhymes. She smiled when she saw the two.

"Aw, Sara and Miss Ashley. Where is Jacob?" Madame Leota asked.

"He's probably sleeping at the hotel."

"He would make a good husband. Have you made love with him yet?" Madame Leota asked.

"No! No, he is my best friend. I don't love him in that way. Anyway, I'm only 17. I'm too young."

"Sure, you are. Remember, Sara, stay out of the attic."

"Yes, goodbye Madame Leota."

"Goodbye."

Sara and Ashley walked out of the séance room. Sara took Ashley through a different way and skipped the attic.

"Why can't you go in the attic?" Ashley asked.

"No one really goes in there. Master Gracey forbids it. Everyone says there is a ghosts haunting up there. We just leave the ghost alone."

"It's a young bride. I've seen her."

"Yes. Be very quiet about what I am about to tell you. I'm the only other person who knows this, besides Madame Leota and her girls and the Buckets'. The bride is actually Master Gracey's second wife, Emily. She was only 16. She was hiding in the trunk on their wedding day, she was still in her wedding dress, and someone locked her in the trunk. She suffocated and died in there. No one really knows who killed her."

"Wait, so all of you are ghosts?"

"Yes. This is our home. There are many ghosts in this mansion."

"How did Master Gracey die?" Ashley asked.

"Well, about a month or two after Emily died, the children were murdered. Master Gracey hung himself two days after. He lost both of this wives and then his children. He couldn't handle it."

"Wait, he had two wives?"

"Yes. He married Lillian first. She is the mother of the children. But she died when Lydia, the youngest, was only 2. Then he re-married Emily, but she was 'murdered' I suppose. The children were murdered when they were asleep. No one knows who killed them either. But, Emily was actually younger than the first three children. That's shows how much younger she was than Master Gracey."

"That is horrible. Where is Lillian's ghost?"

"No one knows. We've been searching for years. That's whom Master Gracey loved more than anything. He probably won't pass on until he finds her. It's like we are trapped."

Just then, Sara became quiet as they walked down a staircase to the ballroom. Ashley could see the dancing ghosts. She could also see Edward, the young man who was staring at her. He was speaking to a young woman by the fireplace, with his back to Ashley.

"Who is that young woman, with Edward?" Ashley asked.

"That is the 18 year old Serena Woods. She is a rich young woman. She says to be in 'love' with Edward, but Edward doesn't love her. She is very beautiful though. But, I think you are much prettier."

Ashley smiled. Serena was pretty. She had long dirty blonde hair over her pushed up breast and had sky blue eyes. She was about 5'10", pretty tall. She was quite pretty. She smiled a lot at Edward, which Ashley noted.

Sara led Ashley to an older man, who was 38 years. He stood taller than 6 foot, probably 6'1". He had short brown hair that was slicked back. He had a good figure, but he seemed tough as well.

"Excuse me, Master Gracey," Sara asked.

George turned around and smiled when he saw Ashley and Sara. Ashley noticed her had wood brown eyes as well.

"Sara! And this must be the young Ashley, my son has been talking about!" George yelled with a British accent.

Serena looked over at them. Edward saw her gaze and he turned around as well. When he saw Ashley there, he gawked at her, with his mouth a little open. Serena saw him stare at Ashley, and she glared at Ashley.

"Hello Master Gracey. I'm Ashley Brandon," Ashley said as she shook hands with George.

"Just call me George," he said. "Lydia! Eliza! Andrew! Edward! Come here!"

A young girl appeared first, which Ashley guessed was Lydia. She had redish brown hair that went to her breast and blue eyes. She was about 5'5" and was 14 years old. She smiled.

"Hello Ashley, I am Lydia," she said and bowed.

"Hello."

Then another woman came up, which Ashley figured was Eliza. She was about 5'5 as well and she was 20 years old. She had long straight brown hair that went to her elbows and blue eyes. She looked like an adult, but still beautiful.

"I'm Eliza," she said in a British accent as well as Lydia and her father.

"Hello, Eliza."

Next was a young man. He had short black hair and big brown eyes. He was about 5'8" and he was 19 years old. He was standing straight and was very handsome. He smiled at her.

"I'm Andrew Gracey. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Andrew."

Then, Andrew moved out of the way for his brother, Edward. Edward smiled up at Ashley, looking from the top of his eyes. He kept his head facing down until he was going to speak. He was a lot handsomer close up. He was one of the handsomest men she has ever seen.

"Hello Ashley. I'm Edward Gracey."

"Hello, Edward."

Edward shook her hand, but didn't pull away. When Ashley pulled her hand away, Edward had that same smirk on his face. George looked at Ashley.

"How about you dance with Edward?"

Edward still smirked at her. Ashley smiled.

"I'd love to."

Edward took her hand and took her to the dance floor. He held one hand and put the other on her waist. Ashley already loved his touch. She felt like she was melting. They started to dance and Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her. Edward then started to lead their dance.

They were dancing for a few minutes, in silence, but staring at each other. Edward finally was the one to speak.

"You are a good dancer," he said in his British accent.

Ashley felt her heart melt when he talked with his accent. "Thank you. You aren't bad yourself."

"That may be because I have been around for a while and when I was alive, I danced to this music, so I have been practicing," Edward smiled.

Ashley laughed. Before they could continue speaking they heard some men come in. Ashley and Edward stopped dancing and looked up. Some men that were friends with George were bringing a young man in. Ashley started to recognize him.

"We found this boy outside," one of the men said.

George looked at him. "What were you doing out here."

"I was looking for my friend, Ashley."

"Jacob!" Ashley yelled and ran to him.

Jacob turned around and broke the men's grip. Ashley ran into Jacob's arms and he hugged her. When Jacob put her back down on the floor, Ashley smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I was looking for you."

"How did you get back in?"

"I never left. I was in the park the whole time. I think this one woman who worked here thought I was a ghost. She saw me in a mirror and then I was gone. I could tell she was freaked out."

Ashley laughed. Edward walked up next to her. He looked so much proper and older than Jacob with his outfit.

"You know this boy?" Edward asked Ashley.

"Who are you calling a boy, you ghost," Jacob said.

"Yes. This is my best friend, Jacob Roberts. Jacob, this is Edward Gracey," Ashley said. When she said Edward's name, she smiled up at him.

"Fantastic," Jacob said under his breath.

"Very nice to talk to you, Jacob," Edward said, holding out his hand.

Jacob looked down at Edward's hand. Then, Jacob looked back up at him and smirked. He also made a huff. Edward took back his hand and stood up straight. Ashley smiled at him.

"Come on, Ash, we should get going," Jacob said.

"No. Jacob, I want to stay here."

Edward smirked and huffed at Jacob. Jacob glared at him. Edward looked down at Ashley and smiled. Ashley melted again and only smiled. Jacob noticed the connection.

"You want to stay here?" Jacob asked as if he was disgusted.

"Yeah. You can go hang out outside."

"No. I'll go into the graveyard. That seems more fun," Jacob said. But before he left, he added, "We need to get out of here soon. We have to be at the hotel at least at 4. We could get some sleep."

"Okay. I'll come and get you when I am ready."

Jacob glared at Edward as he walked past them. Edward looked at Ashley once Jacob was gone.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"Could we take a walk outside?"

"Sure why not."

They walked out of the mansion and into the dark lonely streets of the park. Ashley looked over at Tom Sawyers Island and saw light like a bonfire.

"What is that?" Ashley asked.

Edward leaned to her as if to whisper to her. "It's just the pirates."

Ashley looked at him, confused. "Pirates?"

"You don't think we are the only that's alive here do you?"

"What else is _alive_?"

"Well, the pirates, the Cheshire Cat, the White Rabbit, Tinkerbell, Winnie the Pooh and friends, and we even think that Walt Disney walks through here himself."

"Walt Disney? Isn't he dead?"

"Yeah. But I'm dead. His ghost, or spirit, is still alive."

Ashley was quiet after that comment. She looked around the park until she heard running noises.

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

Edward looked at her confused. But then his face turned to stone as if he was concentrating. As the noises got closer, he grabbed Ashley's arms and swung her around. A bunch of pirates ran past them, yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Captain Greene!" Edward yelled.

One of the pirates turned around. Another pirate, younger than Captain Greene, stopped and turned around.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward asked.

"Someone found some loot! We wanted to go and celebrate!"

The younger pirate walked up to Ashley and put his hands around her waist. "And I would like to bring her with me."

Before anyone could move, Edward flipped his handgun out and pointed it at the young pirate.

"Get out of here, Billy."

Billy looked at him scared, and then glared. Billy took his hands off slowly, letting his hands run over her body, and then walked off. Once all the pirates were gone, Edward let go of Ashley and put his gun away.

Ashley looked at him with curious eyes. "Why do you have a gun on you?"

"For things like that," Edward laughed. "No, ever since my father had a 'war' going on with this other family, he made all of us have guns. The only one who didn't have a gun was Lydia. She stayed with one of us at all times."

"What family was it?" Ashley asked.

"It was the Campton's," Edward started. "Their father, Patrick, hated my father and they were like enemies. His sons were getting into fights with me and Andrew a lot. The girls didn't really do anything. So, our father made us have guns on us at all times."

"I don't want to be annoying or anything, but how did you die?"

Edward breathed in. "Our mother, Lillian, died when Lydia was only 2. She died of scarlet fever. Then our father's second wife, Emily, suffocated in a trunk. A few months later, the Campton boys and their father got into our house and shot Andrew, Eliza, Lydia, and me. Andrew was killed first, in the kitchen. Eliza ran downstairs to see what it was and she was shot as soon as they saw her. I knew what was going on, so I was watching Lydia. I kept my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. We were hiding in one of the secret passageways in our house. We stepped out and went into my room. I let go of Lydia and she ran to hide under my desk. It was dark over there so I couldn't see. I heard Lydia scream and heard a gunshot. I found her dead. I turned around and one of the boys shot me in the head. I was dying, but they shot me in the chest too. I died instantly. Then, two days later, my father hung himself."

"Were you alone in the house when you were shot?"

"Yes. Our father had to go to a meeting. But we found out it was a fake meeting, planned by the Campton's. They snuck in and shot us. They were going to murdered father, but he hung himself a few days before. I felt so horrible letting Lydia go and she ran to hide. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been shot in darkness."

"Don't blame that on yourself. Even if you died before her, she would've been alone and would've probably died anyway. I think it is easier knowing your brother was there than being by yourself, the youngest, with a bunch of older boys. So, don't blame it on yourself."

Ashley rubbed her hand on his arm. Edward put his hand over her hand, not moving afterwards.

"How long are you going to be here?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to be here for about a month."

"You can afford that?"

"Yes. My family is rich. My great-great-grandfather, Alexander Brandon, created a sailing company. My father works on it as well. We have a lot of money, so we figured to be here for a while."

"Good. Then, I can be with you even more."

Edward kissed her hand. Ashley smiled. She looked at her phone which said it was only 2 a.m. She figured that she could spend more time with him. Edward smiled at her.

"You want to meet someone?" Edward asked.

"Sure, as long as I am with you," Ashley smiled.

Edward smiled and took her hand. He led her to the rowboats to go to Tom Sawyers Island. Ashley looked over at the bonfire going on full of pirates. They arrived at the rowboats and there was a pirate sitting at the oars. He smiled, greedily, when he saw Ashley. Edward sat closer to the pirate, knowing it was safer for Ashley. After a few minutes of silence, Edward turned to her.

"You said your 2nd great-grandfather was Alexander Brandon?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"I knew him."

Ashley lifted her head. "What?"

"I knew him back when I was about 11. He was a really nice man. You look like him too."

"Is that a compliment?" Ashley laughed.

"It could be," Edward smiled.

Ashley smiled and looked down. She looked and saw the pirate smiling at her. He winked when they met eyes. Ashley looked away, turning to look behind her. When they got to the Island Edward got out first. He turned around and held out his hand. He put one foot at the point of the rowboat. Ashley stayed still.

"It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you," Edward promised.

Ashley couldn't resist, so she took his hand and he helped her out. He kept her close to his side, holding onto her hand. Ashley didn't mind it. She actually liked it. They snuck past the bonfire and went to another part of the island. Ashley saw a few people up ahead.

They walked up to two young women. One woman had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was 5'6" and seemed to be at least 30. The other girl had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was 5'8" and she was about 19. They looked beautiful and they seemed nice.

"Ashley, this is Sienna Grace and Molly Grace," Edward introduced. "Sienna, Molly, this is Ashley Brandon."

"Hello, Ashley," the blonde haired girl, who is Sienna, said.

"It's nice to meet you," Molly, the brunette, said.

"Thanks."

"Where are the boys?" Edward asked.

"At the bonfire. They wanted to check it out," Sienna said.

"And they wanted to check out the girls," Molly added.

Ashley laughed. Edward looked at her. Her eyes started to seem dreary, since she was tired.

"We should be going. We'll probably come tomorrow night."

"Okay, bye you two," Sienna said.

"Bye!" Molly yelled after them.

They took the rowboat back to the park and walked to the Mansion. Inside, Edward would look at her from the corner of his eye. Ashley knew, because she was doing the same thing.

"Why did we leave so early?" Ashley asked.

"I can see your eyes. They are starting to droop. You need some sleep."

"No! I'm fine."

But, Ashley was tired. She almost fell over when she yelled. Edward caught her in his arms. He laughed when he looked at her.

"See what I mean?" Edward smiled.

"Fine. I need to go get Jacob."

"He's already here," Jacob said, walking up with his arms crossed over his chest.

Edward stood Ashley back up. "I guess this is a goodbye until tomorrow night."

"I guess so."

Edward kissed Ashley's cheek. Ashley smiled and said goodnight. Jacob didn't say anything. They walked home, quietly. They both passed out on their beds when they laid down.

Ashley woke up to see Jacob sitting in one of the chairs by the table, asleep. Ashley got dressed and ready. She walked over to Jacob, ready to scare him. Once she was about an inch from him, Jacob shot up and yelled at her.

Ashley screamed and fell back onto the floor. Jacob laughed and Ashley glared up at him from the floor. Jacob held out his hand. Ashley just stared at it and finally took it. Jacob jerked her up and stared into her face, laughing.

"You can never scare me, or surprise me."

Chloe left a note saying she was out at the park already. She was meeting with some guy that she met and was spending the day with. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I guess it is just you and me," Ashley said, still reading the note.

"That's fine with me."

Ashley looked up to see Jacob smiling. She also noticed that Jacob was wearing different clothes from last night, so he must have changed before he came over here. Ashley grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him out of the room. Ashley went to her parents' room, which was next door and knocked on it.

"Mom, dad! Me and Jake are going out to the park!" Ashley yelled through the door.

"Okay, have fun. We will probably see you around!" Christy yelled.

Ashley laughed and started to run, her hand still in Jacob's. Jacob laughed and ran beside her as well. They ran all the way until they reached the gate to go into the park. They showed their passes and walked inside. They went into Adventureland first. They ran to the Indiana Jones ride.

Jacob jumped into the driver's seat, so Ashley was stuck to being next to him. They decided they needed to eat some breakfast, so they went over to Café Orleans. They ate a good breakfast and decided to just go around. They walked by the Haunted Mansion, the place where Ashley wanted to be. Jacob saw her staring at it.

"Do you want to ride it?" Jacob asked, though he didn't want her to.

"Lets ride it later, tonight."

They spent the whole day having fun and riding rides. They even went shopping too. Later that night, after dinner, they headed toward the fun rides. During Fantasmic! they went over to New Orleans Square. They rode Pirates of the Caribbean first, and then they headed over to Haunted Mansion. There were a few people ahead of them and then there were some coming behind them.

There was a woman working there at the time. She was dressed like a maid, so she was in "character". She let everyone enter the room, and Jacob and Ashley stayed by the front doors, so they could kind of be alone. The woman thought Jacob was kind of cute, since she stared at him a little bit. Finally she did her job.

They were finally boarded onto the doombuggies, and Jacob and Ashley stayed a little behind to be by themselves. Once they were in the ballroom (Madame Leota didn't notice it was her), Ashley searched over the room. She saw Lydia and Eliza talking to some young men. She also saw Andrew talking to a young woman. George looked up and saw her. He waved and yelled for Edward.

Ashley saw that Edward was talking to the pretty Serena Woods. When George yelled to him to look up, Edward did exactly what his father had told him. Edward saw Ashley and smiled. Ashley smiled and waved. Edward waved and blew her a kiss. Ashley laughed until they were out of view. She really _was_ in love with Edward Gracey.

After that was over, Ashley started to walk toward another ride, but Jacob grabbed her arm. He made her face him.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Ashley asked.

"You love him don't you?" Jacob asked, his face serious.

"What?"

"You're in love with that Edward guy."

"So what if I am?"

"Ashley, there is one problem. He is dead!"

"I don't care, Jacob. Just stay with me tonight. Please?"

Jacob was quiet for a little bit, thinking. He sighed. "Fine."

"Oh thank you, Jake! Thank you!" Ashley hugged him.

Jacob hugged her, but he face didn't look so sure. They rode some more rides until it was midnight. When it was midnight, they hid in some bushes at some ride, they couldn't really tell, and fell asleep. When they woke up it was about 1:30. They saw everyone was gone and they headed to the Haunted Mansion.

When they walked to the walkway, they saw Edward standing on the porch, leaning against the wall. When he saw them, he stood straight and smiled. Jacob glared at him.

"I guess I should leave you two alone," Jacob said, as they were all together.

"Okay, bye Jake," Ashley said.

"Bye Ash."

They hugged each other and Jacob walked inside the Mansion. Edward and Ashley just smiled at each other for a while. Edward finally broke the silence.

"Would you like to walk?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure."

It was silent as they walked together. They could see some pirates talking ahead.

"Edward, could I ask you a question?" Ashley asked.

"Depending on what the question is," Edward laughed, looking at her.

"What were the Campton's boys' names?"

Edward was quiet and took a deep breath. "Their names were Tim, Roger, and Dennis. Roger was the worst of the three."

"Did he kill all of you?"

"No. He killed Andrew, Eliza, and me. Tim shot Lydia. Tim shot Lydia and I turned around to have Roger standing in front of me. He shot my head and then my heart. I remember feeling my head snap back from the bullet hitting my head, and then I saw darkness. The next thing I knew, I was here, sort of alive. But Tim and Dennis shot a lot of the maids. Roger killed other people as well."

"I'm so sorry," Ashley said.

"No, its okay, I suppose."

"You all seemed to live close."

"Yeah, this whole park was our town. They lived across town."

"Where exactly?"

"Lets say, they lived where It's a Small World is," Edward laughed.

"How did they die?"

"Lets say about a year later, they were all shot to death as well," Edward seemed to smile.

"Who killed them?"

"Me and Andrew could still hold real guns."

"You shot them?" Ashley asked, in some horror.

"Yeah, and I am glad we did. The only bad thing is I believe their ghosts are here as well. But around more close to It's a Small World. Dennis and Roger were shot inside and Tim was shot outside. I was outside and Andrew ran inside. I shot Tim outside and then ran inside. Andrew shot Dennis and I ran upstairs. I found Roger and scared him. I then shot him in the head and then in the heart, so he knew how it felt."

"Were they all your age?"

"Mainly. Tim and Roger are twins. They were 18 like me and Dennis was 17 when they killed all of us. Since we killed them a year later, Tim and Roger were 19 and Dennis was 18. So, they were my age and older."

"So, you think their ghosts are still here like you?"

"I'm sure of it. I mean our families had this constant war going on. They probably are trapped here too, to finish this war. I'm even sure I have seen Dennis walk through the streets, near Jungle Cruise. It feels more scary knowing our enemies are probably just around the corner."

"That must be scary."

Edward turned to Ashley and smiled at her. Ashley smiled back. She couldn't tell what he was thinking at all.

"Do you think they still want to have a war with you guys?" Ashley asked.

"Possibly. And if they find out I care about someone, then they would probably go after that person."

Ashley looked up at him, starting to understand. "Really?"

Edward smiled and stood in front of her, "Really."

Ashley started to feel a little nervous. Edward could tell how she was feeling.

"Would you like to go back over to Tom Sawyer's Island?"

Ashley didn't look up. "No, it's okay, I don't need to."

"Okay, I wanted to show you something anyway."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Edward grabbed her hand and started to run down past Indiana Jones. He ran up to the front of the castle. He stood just before you walked over the bridge.

"What is it?" Ashley asked again.

"There was once a soul that lived here in the castle, about 10 years ago. Her name was Kimberly. She was about 26, and she died in 1937. She lived here in the castle ever since 1938 to 10 years ago, which was…"

"It was 1998."

"Yes, that's it. Her soul finally passed on and she never returned. Ever since then, my family and I are the richest people in the park. They think of us as the Master's of the park. My father, George, and I can control this park. We can ask for anything and we will get it."

"That must be fun since this is a big place and all," Ashley said.

"It is," Edward smiled. "You should see the fireworks I put on at night sometimes. It is the most fun."

"Could you show me some time?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe tomorrow or the next night."

"That's fine. What did you want to show me?"

"Look up above the castle."

Ashley looked up and saw a little twinkle up in the sky. It was flying around and you could hear a tinking sound. Ashley, then, knew what it was. It was Tinkerbell."

"Miss Tink!" Edward yelled up. "May I speak to you?"

Tink came flying down and was floating in front of Edward.

"Thank you. I want you to meet my friend, Ashley Brandon."

"Hello, Tink," Ashley said.

Tink shook Ashley's finger, which was close enough. Tink waved and then flew back up into the sky. Ashley stared in awe.

"Edward Gracey?" a female voice asked.

Edward and Ashley turned around to find a young woman and a young man standing by them. The young woman had brown hair that she pinned up to her head, with pieces falling down in curls. She had big brown eyes. She was 19 and 5'7".

The young man had short blond hair and blue eyes that looked a little gray too. He was 18, like Edward, but he was 6'1". He was very handsome, but Ashley liked Edward more. The young man stared at Ashley with watchful eyes.

"Natasha!" Edward exclaimed.

Natasha came up and hugged Edward. Natasha smiled when she saw Ashley.

"Edward Gracey, you always find the most interesting woman."

Edward looked down to see Ashley's clothing. Ashley was wearing tight blue jeans and a tight blue shirt. Edward liked the way she looked.

"Ashley, this is Miss Natasha Jordan and her brother, Tom. Natasha, Tom, this is Miss Ashley Brandon."

Natasha shook hands with Ashley and smiled. "You have the prettiest eyes."

"Thanks, but you are the prettiest woman I have seen."

"Well, that's what I think of you."

Ashley smiled. Tom shook Ashley's hand next. He still couldn't keep his eyes of her.

"So, where are you from?" Natasha asked.

"I'm from north L.A.," Ashley said.

"That's very interesting. Edward, Tom and I will be at your house. We will see you both there."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Ashley looked at Edward. "Where did they die at?"

"I guess you know that they died in the park. Natasha died where the store, Emporium, is in Main Street. Tom died where Storybook Land Canals are."

"Really? How long ago did they die?"

"Natasha died on Oct. 17, 1811. Tom died Nov. 21, 1811."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, Natasha died of scarlet fever. Tom got into this fight with a man named Arthur Reigns and Arthur stabbed Tom in the chest."

"There are a lot of dead people here, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

Ashley was quiet for a moment, but she was okay after she thought for a minute. Ashley looked up and saw someone walking toward them. Ashley looked up at Edward.

"Who is that?"

Edward looked toward the man and smiled. "It's someone I think you will like to meet."

Edward grabbed Ashley's hand, which made her heart speed up, and took her toward the man. Once, they got closer, the man started to see familiar. But, she couldn't remember who it was, but she knew he was familiar.

"Ashley, this is Walt Disney," Edward introduced.

Ashley felt her heart stop. "Whoa! Mr. Disney, it is so nice to meet you."

Walt smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Ashley. I hope you like your stay here."

"Yeah, I do. I love it here. You are like my hero."

"Well, I love to here compliments like that. I'm happy you are enjoying yourself. I'll see you two around."

"Bye," Edward and Ashley said.

"Good bye," Walt said.

Ashley walked by, and when Edward was walking by, Walt grabbed her arm and stopped Edward near Walt.

"You found a great girl," Walt said, smiling.

Edward smiled. "Thanks. I know."

Walt laughed and kept walking. Edward smiled and ran up next to Ashley. Edward walked, more close to Ashley than ever, but Ashley liked it as well. As they walked back toward the mansion, Ashley felt Edward's fingers touch her fingers and tried to play with them. Ashley smiled, which made Edward notice that she knew, so he stopped.

Ashley didn't want him to stop, but before she could do anything, they were at the mansion. She saw a young woman standing on the porch with her eyes closed. Edward watched her with thoughtful eyes.

"Who is that?" Ashley asked.

"That's Mallory Bucket. Her mother, Bellatrix, is our family's physic. Mallory started to work for our family, so she worked as like a maid of some sort. She is a really nice young lady. She is 18 like me."

"What happened to her?" Ashley asked, afraid of the answer.

"She was killed in the shooting at our house. One of the boys, I think Dennis shot her."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, I think there is more to the story, but she won't tell anyone."

"Were you two friends?"

"Yes, we were. We were friends like how my dad and Sara were, and still are."

"That's great."

"Who is your best friend?" Edward asked, curious.

"Probably Jacob."

"That's good. It's always good to have someone you care about."

"So you are talking about people we care about now?" Ashley asked, with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Okay, then. Who do you care about the most?" Edward asked, taking her hand.

"Well," Ashley started.

They were interrupted when Mallory noticed them and exclaimed.

"Edward! Is that you?" Mallory asked.

"Yes, Mallory, it is," Edward sighed, looking at the ground and then back up at Ashley.

Ashley knew that Edward was disappointed they were interrupted. Ashley punched his shoulder to make him smile. It worked. He looked up at her and smiled.

Mallory walked up, so Ashley had a better look at her. Mallory had curly red hair that went to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She was 5'5" and she was 18, like Edward said. She was also Irish. Ashley knew because Mallory still had her accent.

"Hi, Edward," Mallory said.

"Hi, Mal. This is my friend Miss Ashley Brandon," Edward smiled, only looking at Ashley.

Ashley smiled and Mallory looked at the two of them.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley," Mallory said.

"You too, Mallory."

They both shook hands and Mallory turned to Edward.

"Edward, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine Mallory."

"Oh, okay, I will see you inside then."

"Yeah."

Mallory walked back inside, turning around to look at them sometimes. Finally when she was inside, Edward smiled again.

"I don't think she likes you just as a friend," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I know. When we were alive, she told me she had a thing for me. Actually, she told me she was in love with me."

"Did you love her back?"

"I loved her, but more as a friend or sister. I have been waiting for the right person, but I think I already found her."

"Yeah, Serena Woods," Ashley said.

Edward laughed. "Serena? Really?"

"Don't you like her?"

"No. We were really good friends when we were 7, but then she moved and I didn't see her again till about a month before my death. She told me she was in love with me and she wanted to be with me. I told her I didn't feel the same."

"So, who are you in love with?" Ashley asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Fine."

"Edward? Ashley?" someone called.

Edward and Ashley turned to see Andrew walking toward them. Ashley smiled, she loved Andrew as a brother too.

"Hi Andrew," Ashley said.

"Hi, Ashley," Andrew smiled.

Andrew pulled her into a hug.

"What is it, Andrew?" Edward asked.

"Have you seen what time it is?" Andrew asked.

"No."

"Well, it's 4 in the morning."

"Oh. You and Jacob need to get back to the hotel to go to sleep."

"Okay."

"I'll go get him," Andrew said.

Then, Andrew walked back inside to get Jacob. Ashley was looking around and saw someone in the window on the second floor. As soon as Ashley looked up there, the curtains closed. Ashley looked away, thinking it was nothing. Finally, Jacob came outside.

"Goodbye, Edward," Ashley said, as Jacob was walking down the front porch.

"Goodnight Ashley," Edward said.

Ashley hugged Edward before Jacob came up. When he did, they said goodbye and walked back to the hotel. Ashley knew that Jacob was really tired.

"Jacob, you are going to be really tired for a while. How about for the next few days, you stay at the hotel at night. I can take care of myself."

"Okay. That's fine with me."

"Thank you, Jacob."

Ashley hugged Jacob. He was so warm. Jacob hugged her back. When they got back to the hotel, they went right to sleep.

The next day, they all did the same thing. They rode rides and had fun. When it was getting close to closing, Ashley hugged Jacob and told him goodnight. She fell asleep in some bushes for a while. When she woke up, it was empty. She looked at the time on her phone and it said it was 1:10. She got out of the bushes and walked toward the mansion.

Ashley heard some noises behind her and she turned around to see what it was. She saw a young man walking after her. She noticed that she had seen him in a picture in the mansion. She recognized him then. It was Dennis Campton. Ashley started to walk faster, but Dennis walked even faster. Ashley started to run, but then she saw that he was running too.

Ashley ran as fast as she could, but Dennis eventually caught up. Dennis grabbed her arm and flung her around. Ashley flew through the air and hit some grass. She rolled over the grass. She looked up to see that Dennis was walking toward her.

Ashley looked at her legs, which had light grass stains on her legs. She was wearing daisy duke shorts that were really short on her. She also wore a tank top. Dennis walked closer to her and got on the ground. He put his hands on her arms and pinned her down. Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ashley knew she was done for. She was going to be dead. She closed her eyes, trying to make herself not feel anything, but then she heard someone come up.

"Get off of her!" Edward yelled.

Ashley felt the pressure of Dennis' hands on her come off. He was so close to hurting her. Ashley looked up and saw Edward was holding a gun, pointing at Dennis. Dennis stood about two feet away from Edward. Ashley got up and ran into Edward's arms.

Dennis watched carefully.

"What the hell do you want, Dennis?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just saw her here and I thought she could be mine. I didn't know she was Gracey territory."

"She is not territory Dennis. Ashley is a person."

"No, she is a whore."

That made Edward's rage blow up. He was going to pound on Dennis, but Ashley stopped him. Dennis only laughed.

"If you ever hurt her, Dennis, I swear I will kill you."

"I would love to see you kill me. I'm a ghost. You can't kill a ghost."

"You know what the hell I mean, Dennis."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Dennis started to walk away. Before he turned around and walked completely away, he looked at Ashley.

"See ya, babe," Dennis said.

Edward tried to get him again, but Ashley stopped him.

"Keep the hell away from here! And your brothers!" Edward yelled.

Dennis shook his head and kept walking. Edward turned to Ashley.

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's fine, Edward. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem."

"Edward I have a question," Ashley said as they walked toward the Mansion.

"What is it?"

"How long have you been fighting with the Campton boys?"

"Ever since I was 11. We moved from England to New Orleans when I was 5. Then, we moved to Los Angeles when I was 11, well, almost 11."

"So you guys were fighting for 7 years?"

"Yeah. Andrew was 12 when we started fighting. Roger and Tim were 11 like me, but Dennis was 10. Andrew and I always picked on him the most."

"Huh. No wonder he has a grudge with you guys."

"Yeah. Lets go inside," Edward said when they walked to the front of the mansion.

They walked into the Mansion and walked to the ballroom. On the way there, Edward looked at her clothes.

"I like your outfit," Edward smiled.

Ashley smirked. "Even a boy that is more than 100 years old and is from a different time! All guys are the same, no matter what century they are from."

Ashley walked ahead of him. Edward smiled and walked faster. They arrived to the ballroom where everyone was dancing. Some people sat at the table. George Gracey was at the table with Sara, Natasha, and Tom. Ashley looked down when Tom stared at her.

"Ah, Edward, Ashley!" George exclaimed when he saw them. "How are you, Ashley?"

"I'm just fine."

A small young woman walked into the ballroom and saw Edward. Edward smiled at her.

"Hi, Prudence," Edward said.

"Hi, Master Edward," Prudence said.

Prudence looked young, but not too young. Ashley could tell that Prudence was a little nervous.

"Ashley, this is one of our maids, Prudence. Prudence, this is my friend, Ashley Brandon," Edward introduced.

"Hi, Prudence," Ashley said.

"Hello, Miss Brandon," Prudence said.

"Just call me Ashley."

"Okay."

Prudence went into the kitchen, but she said she would be right back. Ashley turned to Edward.

"How old is she?" Ashley said.

"She died when she was 15. I was 16."

"How did she die?"

"She was scared to death," Edward said.

Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Madame Leota has two daughters. One is named Leota, but we call her Little Leota. The other is Corrina. They are twins. Little Leota is a trickster while Corrina is much nicer. One night, Little Leota sent Prudence to look for a noise out late at night. Prudence was walking in the hallway that looks like it goes forever and a door opened. Prudence only had a candle. It scared Prudence so much that she died. It was Little Leota in the end, opening the door to scare her."

"That's horrible. No wonder she looks nervous so much."

"Yeah. My father sends her to go to the attic to get something sometimes, and Prudence is afraid to go alone. Usually Sara or Mallory go with her. Poor thing."

"That is sad."

"Father?" Edward asked. "Where is Eliza and Lydia?"

"They are reading in the library."

"Okay, thanks."

"So, the candle that floats in the hallway by itself in the ride is actually her?" Ashley asked.

"I'm afraid so. Someone had seen it before and made a part of the ride. It turned out to be Prudence in real life."

Prudence came back and Mr. Gracey stopped her.

"Prudence, can you go up to the attic to fetch my book of our family and friends to show Ashley?"

"Yes, sir. But, can someone come with me?"

"Of course. We need to find someone though."

"I'll go," Ashley said.

"Well, okay, Ashley. Just be careful. It's haunted up there. The children are forbidden to go up there."

"Okay," Ashley said.

She said bye to Edward and walked to the attic with Prudence. Prudence was very quiet and carried the candlestick. Ashley felt weird being very quiet.

"So, Prudence, where were you born?" Ashley asked, trying to make conversation.

"I was born in Switzerland," Prudence said.

"Did you move anywhere else?"

"I moved to Portland when I was 4. I lived there until I was 11. Then, we traveled over to New Orleans. Then, a year later, we moved over here with the Gracey's. I became a maid when I was about 12 or 13."

"That's cool. What were your parents names?"

"Their names were Richard and Jan Maine."

"Did you have any siblings?"

"I had an older brother named Charles, but he moved away. He was about 18 when we came here. Then, I had a little brother named Arthur. He died when he was 10, which was a year after I started working here, so I was about 13 or 14."

"I'm so sorry. Do you know if is still here?"

"I have no idea. There is so many ghosts here, I have no idea."

"Why are the children forbidden to come up here?" Ashley asked.

"Well, the Master's second wife, Emily Cavanaugh, died in there. She suffocated in a trunk on their wedding day, after their wedding. Master Gracey believes that her soul is up here and she will kill anyone. So, he doesn't really let anyone up here."

"Huh."

They arrived to the attic. Prudence started to seem nervous and she was being very quiet. Ashley just followed her. Prudence went into one of the trunks and found the family book. As she got up to leave, Prudence heard someone behind her. Prudence turned around and saw the ghostly bride. Prudence screamed and ran out of the attic.

Ashley didn't know what to do. Ashley just stared at the bride. The bride came closer and was really close to Ashley in a minute. She lifted her veil from her face and swept it behind her. Ashley only stared at her face. The bride was very beautiful and young.

"Please, don't go. I won't hurt you," she said.

"I won't," Ashley promised.

"My name is Emily Cavanaugh Gracey," the bride said in a British accent, which everyone had in this house.

"Nice to meet you, Emily. I am Ashley Brandon," Ashley said.

"Very nice," Emily said.

Emily turned around and headed to the window to look out. Ashley knew that Emily was the person she saw in the window in the last night.

"I know your husband, George Gracey. I also know his children."

"You know my George?" Emily asked, looking at Ashley.

Ashley could see her good now. Emily had brownish blond hair and pretty brown eyes. She was 16 years old and was 5'5". She was very pretty.

"Yes. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, of course," Emily said.

"You know his youngest boy, Edward?"

"Oh yes. He is a nice young man."

"I'm in love with him."

"Oh, you are! You should tell him! He probably loves you too! You are a pretty young woman and you seem very nice."

Emily looked down and saw Ashley's clothes. "I can see why he would like you."

Ashley laughed. "Thanks."

Emily still had on her beautiful white wedding dress and lace veil. She looked so much more beautiful in the dress.

"You are beautiful as well," Ashley said.

Emily smiled. "Thank you."

"I should probably get going to the ballroom. I probably need to go back to the hotel," Ashley said.

"Okay, but you will come and see me?" Emily asked.

"Of course."

Emily hugged Ashley and smiled over her shoulder. She whispered in her ear.

"You are the only friend I really had. The only friend I have had in over 100 years."

"Thanks. You are a great friend."

"Thank you."

Emily said goodbye and Ashley went back to the ballroom. When, she got there, Edward came running up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay? Prudence said that you were still in the attic when she ran out. We were worried about you. What happened?"

Ashley didn't want to tell Edward about Emily yet. "I got lost. I couldn't remember how to get back down here."

Edward hugged her. "Thank god you are okay."

"I should probably go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah, you are right. You'll come tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course."

Edward walked Ashley to the gates of the park. He smiled at her.

"I will see tomorrow night?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I will be here."

Edward took her hand and kissed Ashley on the cheek. Ashley felt her heart race.

"Good night," Edward said.

"Good night."

Ashley got back to the hotel and went to bed. The next morning, everyone went out to the park and had fun riding rides. Later that night, Jacob and Ashley just had some fun. When it was time for her to be with Edward, Jacob said goodbye and hugged him. Ashley had a quick sleep and woke up to be around 1 in the morning.

Ashley walked to Gracey Manor, quickly before she saw Dennis or the other boys. When she got there, Edward ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"What are we doing?" Ashley asked, laughing.

"I have a surprise for you," Edward said.

Edward ran to Main Street and walked into a building. Ashley waited outside, anxious. Edward came back outside and took her to the front of the castle. Ashley stared at it.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"This!" Edward exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

Just then, fireworks started. It was loud and beautiful. Ashley looked around and saw a lot of people around them. She noticed that they were all ghosts. They must've been people who died since Disneyland came out and loved it here. Ashley smiled and put her head on Edward's shoulder to watch the fireworks.

Edward smiled down at her and then looked up. He noticed something. He took Ashley's hand and ran over more to the left. Edward pointed up once Ashley ran up to Edward's left. Ashley looked up and saw Tinkerbell flying around the fireworks.

"This is a beautiful show, Edward. Thanks for showing me," Ashley said.

Edward turned to her and smiled. "I've been wanting to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Edward was quiet for a minute. He sighed. "I'm in love with you."

Ashley was quiet for a minute. "I'm in love with you too, Edward."

Edward smiled when Ashley smiled up at him. Their heads leaned forward. Edward tilted his head to the side as they got closer. When their lips finally met, Ashley put her hands around his neck and Edward put his arms around her waist. They kissed for a while, while the fireworks were still going on. Dennis, Roger, and Tim watched from afar. When their lips separated, Ashley smiled up at him. She looked behind him and saw the Campton's.

"Aw, shit," Ashley said.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked.

"We might want to be going," Ashley said.

Edward turned around and saw them. Edward took her hand and started to run. They ran as fast as they could back to the mansion. When they saw that the Campton's weren't following them, they stopped in front of the Mansion's gates. They laughed as they held each other's hands. They kissed each other again.

"Lets go inside and tell father the good news," Edward said.

"Okay," Ashley laughed.

They walked into the Mansion, hand in hand. Mallory and Serena noticed their hands when they walked into the ballroom and they both glared at Ashley. They both also noticed that she was wearing a mini skirt.

"Father," Edward said, when they were standing behind where George sat.

George looked behind and smiled when he saw Ashley. "Ashley! Edward! It's nice to see you both!"

"Father, we have something to tell you," Edward said.

Ashley looked around and saw everyone was listening in.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Ashley and I are in love. We are together now as well."

George's face seemed happy. Everyone else was quiet.

"So, are you two planning to get married?" George asked, smiling.

"Who knows? We could, someday," Edward smiled down at Ashley.

Ashley smiled up at him. She would love that, but one thing crossed her mind. He was dead and she was alive. That was a big difference. Her smile turned into a frown as she looked down. Edward saw her expression change, so he tried to change the subject.

"We are going to go outside," Edward said.

As they started to leave, George yelled after them.

"Before you leave, Madame Leota wanted to speak to you!"

Edward turned around and sighed. He pulled Ashley after him to the séance room. Madame Leota was saying her rhymes when they walked in. She smiled when she saw them.

"So, you two are together now, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, Madame Leota. What did you want to speak to me about?"

"You two are a good couple. Well, I wanted to tell you, I have spoke to the spirits of Campton's and I have found out they are planning a fight with you."

"A war is starting now?" Edward asked, breathless.

"Yes. They will start the fight any night. They said they are still thinking about when."

"Thank you, Madame Leota."

"Your welcome."

Edward stormed out of the séance room and headed to the front doors. Ashley ran next to him.

"What does she mean there is a war starting?" Ashley asked.

"The Campton's have finally decided to start the fight, or war. I wonder why they started now?"

Ashley thought about it and she noticed they decided to start once her and Edward started to be together. It was because of her.

"Me? It's me?"

"It could be. I'm going to find out."

Edward was just about to open the front doors, but Ashley pushed him out of the way. She pushed him against the wall next to the front doors. She pressed her own body against his as he stared down at her, a little irritated.

"I don't want you to go," Ashley said.

Edward kissed her, hard. "I'll be fine. Just stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

Edward looked around, irritated again. "Fine. Just stay by me the whole time."

Edward and Ashley walked outside together, hand in hand. Edward looked around the street to find it clear.

"It's okay. We can loosen up."

"Edward, you are the only one that is tense."

"Right," Edward laughed.

They started to walk through the quiet streets until they heard gunfire. Edward pushed Ashley behind him. They both looked toward the direction of Pirates of the Caribbean and saw the Campton's walking toward them, holding guns.

Edward took out his gun and backed up.

"Andrew! Andrew! Get your gun and come out!" Edward yelled toward the mansion.

In less than a minute, Andrew was by Edward's side, gun in hand. Edward took out his gun from his coat and pointed it at the Campton's. Roger started to fire at Edward. Edward moved, holding onto Ashley, who started screaming. Tim started to fire at Andrew and Andrew fired back, moving out the way. Dennis disappeared somewhere.

"Go hide behind the gates," Edward said, nodding to the Mansion's gates.

Ashley ran over to them and hid behind them. She watched the fight, no one getting hurt yet. As she watched, she didn't notice someone coming up behind her. Someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. She screamed, but then it was muffled. Dennis pulled Ashley behind the Mansion.

Edward heard the scream and turned around. He saw Ashley get pulled behind the Mansion. Behind the mansion, Ashley punched Dennis in the face. Dennis fell to the ground, unconscious. Ashley took his gun and ran to the front of the Mansion.

Edward shot the gun out of Tim's hand. At the same time, Roger shot Andrew across the arm. Andrew fell over, holding onto his arm. Edward wanted to help Ashley, but he could get hurt. Roger had a great shot to hit Edward, and Edward knew it too. Just when Roger was going to shoot, a bullet whizzed through the air and hit Roger's gun out of his hand. Everyone looked up and saw Ashley holding a raised gun from the porch of the mansion.

Edward smiled. He was about to go and run to her, but someone else ran up behind her. Dennis grabbed her hand and took the gun. He put one arm around her torso and held the gun to her head.

"Nobody move, or she is dead," Dennis smiled. "Literally."

Edward stared, shocked. Fear rushed over Ashley, and she felt tears coming into her eyes. Another gunshot rose into the air and hit Dennis' arm. It just went over his skin, but it made the gun fall out of his hand. They all looked to find Eliza Gracey, holding a gun at Dennis.

"Let go of her," Eliza ordered.

Dennis let go of Ashley, but it made Ashley fall to the ground. She looked up at Eliza.

"Get out of here," Eliza gritted through her teeth.

The three boys ran off toward It's a Small World ride, where they "live" or "haunt". Edward ran to Ashley's side and Andrew came up next to them. His arm didn't really hurt anymore.

"Thank you, Eliza," Edward said.

"It's no problem," Eliza said.

Ashley got up and ran to Eliza. Ashley hugged Eliza as the last of her tears fell down her cheeks. Eliza hugged her back. Ashley thanked her, many times. Eliza said it was not a problem. Ashley went back over to Edward when the others went inside. Edward kissed her for a long time. After he finished kissing her, he smiled down at her.

"Lets go onto Tom Sawyer's Island," Edward suggested.

"Okay."

They got into the rowboat and went over to the Island. After they got onto the island, they snuck past the bonfires and went over by the "river". Ashley stared at the dark water. She smiled from an idea.

"I feel like swimming," Ashley said.

"Okay," Edward said, a little confused.

Ashley ran and jumped into the water before Edward could stop her. Edward smiled as he watched her come up from the water. She turned to him.

"Come in!" Ashley laughed, tauntingly.

"No thanks. I think I am okay."

"Fine."

Ashley went under the water and came back up again. Her back was to him, so he smiled. He ran and dived into the water. Ashley heard it and turned around. She saw that Edward was gone.

"Edward? Edward?" Ashley asked worriedly.

Edward came up from the water, with his arms around her waist. Ashley smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to swim."

"When I saw you, I changed my mind."

"Aw, thanks, boo."

Ashley put her hands on the back of his head as she kissed him. Edward lifted her out of the water and Ashley put her legs around his waist. They kept kissing until Ashley was out of breath. She felt dizzy.

"I'm completely in love with you, Edward," Ashley said, looking up into his wet face.

"I love you too."

Ashley combed her hand through his wet hair that was sticking to his face. Edward did the same thing. He started to laugh.

"We should probably get you into something dry and take you back to the hotel."

Ashley looked sad. "Okay."

Edward put his hands under her legs and back and picked her up. He carried her all the way back to the mansion, gave her his robe (he had two), put it over her, and carried her to the gates of the park. They kissed goodbye and Ashley went to bed.

Jacob woke up to see her hair still wet. He seemed a little concerned, so he waited in a chair until she woke up. Ashley woke to see him staring at her, more like glaring. Ashley looked at him confused.

"Why are you staring at my like that?" Ashley asked.

"You were talking in your sleep."

Ashley froze. What had she said that made Jacob mad? She had no clue.

"What did I say?" Ashley asked.

"You were talking about how you were completely in love with Edward and you wanted to be with him forever."

Ashley was silent and Jacob understood.

"You can't honestly think that, Ash? He is dead, you can't be with him unless you kill yourself."

"I've thought about that."

Jacob seemed to growl. "Oh no, Ashley, no. Don't kill yourself just for one guy. You can always find someone else."

"But I don't want to find anyone else."

"Oh my god!" Jacob yelled as he followed her to the bathroom door. When she shut the door to get ready, he leaned against the door and talked through it. "You can't be serious."

"I am! Lets forget about this! We are in freakin Disneyland, so lets have freakin fun!" Ashley yelled through the door. "Where is Chloe, anyway?"

"She is out with that guy again. He is rich too, so he will be here as long as we are."

"Ugh."

He knew that Ashley wanted her around, so he couldn't be here by himself, arguing with her. But, Ashley needed to forget about their fighting. He was her best friend and she wanted him with her. They went into the park and they went to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad first. They screamed and had a lot of fun that day. They rode a lot of rides and then it was time to see Edward.

Ashley hugged Jacob goodbye and did the normal routine. When she woke up, she headed to look at the castle, to see if Walt Disney was there. She saw a guy wearing a hat standing by the lamppost. Thinking it was Walt, she walked toward him. But when she tapped on his shoulder, Dennis turned around. Ashley stared at him, confused. She walked back, ending up walking into Roger's arms. He covered her mouth with a rag and they took her to their "home".

Back at the mansion, Edward waited impatiently for Ashley to come. It had been past the time she usually gets there, so he thought something was wrong. Eliza and Andrew were on the porch with him, Eliza reading and Andrew staring out at Tom Sawyer's Island. Edward walked back and forth, impatiently.

"It's okay, Edward. Maybe she fell asleep for too long," Eliza said.

"No, that can't be it. She told me lately, she had been awake."

"Maybe her parents were with her, so she had to go back to the hotel," Andrew suggested.

"That might be a possibility," Edward said.

Andrew called to Edward. "Edward, someone is coming up."

Edward saw someone coming up with a long hooded jacket. The hood was up, so they couldn't see the face. Edward knew it was Ashley.

Edward ran down the yard and kissed the hands of the person. "Oh, Ashley, I'm so happy you are okay."

"Ah, man, that's gross!" a male voice exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

Jacob pushed the hood back and looked at Edward.

"Just because you kiss my hand doesn't mean I will fall in love with you too," Jacob said.

"Where is Ashley?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"I don't know. I left her by the Indiana Jones ride two hours ago. I thought she would've been here like 20 minutes ago."

"Did you see her over there?"

"No. I checked just in case she fell asleep. She wasn't anywhere near there."

"What?" Edward practically yelled.

Andrew stepped off the porch and yelled at Edward. "I fear I smell Campton's!"

Edward looked at him. "I really hope he is mistaken."

"Well, he is not," someone said behind them.

Jacob turned around and Edward looked at the newcomer. Edward growled when he saw it was Tim Campton.

"Where is she Tim," Edward demanded.

"Back with us. I have a feeling that Dennis is going to be more than friends with her, whether she likes it or not," Tim snorted.

Jacob glared. "Who is that?"

"My little brother. He has seemed to taken a liking into the young girl."

Jacob pounced at him, but Jacob fell on the ground, going right through him. Tim just laughed.

"Nice try, human."

"What do you want us to do?" Edward asked.

"Come and get her," Tim said and then disappeared into thin air.

"Andrew!" Edward yelled. "Get a gun for our friend here! Also, go get Tom Jordan! I have a feeling this won't be easy."

Andrew ran inside and came back out with Tom Jordan. Andrew threw a gun to Jacob and Jacob caught it. He looked up at them, his face white.

"Watch it kid," Edward said. "You are the only one who could die. Us on the other hand, not so easy."

"I would die for Ashley any day."

"And, Jacob, my friend, this might be the day."

"I will protect her."

"Good. Lets all go."

They all walked side by side, like the Earps and Holliday walking to the O.K. Corral to fight the Clanton's and McLaury's. Jacob looked at Edward, who was next to him.

"How am I suppose to shoot ghosts?" Jacob asked.

Edward laughed. "It'll work."

Jacob turned away from him, confused. That was a big help, Jacob thought. They walked all the way to It's a Small World. Jacob looked at it, with all the water canals around it.

"This is where they 'haunt'?" Jacob asked. "And I thought it was ridiculous that the happiest place on earth is haunted, but this is just insane. It's a Small World? You got to be joking."

"Probably every ride it haunted, except I know for sure, Space Mountain. No one haunts that place."

Jacob just gawked at the scene. This little annoying, happy ride was haunted? Really crazy.

"And how are we supposed to get in?" Jacob asked.

"Andrew, you know what to do."

They all jumped into one of the canal boats and Andrew pressed a button. The boat started to move and Andrew jumped in just before it was completely gone. They were riding along outside, but before they got in, Edward spoke up.

"Guns out. They could be anywhere in the ride."

"Also, if we see them, shouldn't we shoot at them?" Tom asked.

"Good point, Tom. Yes, we should," Edward said.

"Good to know," Tom answered back.

Once they were inside, they took out their guns. In the next few scenes, they all saw Tim standing behind some of the singing dolls. They all shot at him, but one of the dolls exploded. Edward turned to Jacob. Jacob smiled.

"Sorry. I'm not in gunfights everyday."

Edward shook his head and turned to look back. They all saw Roger and Edward shot at him, but Jacob was the one who actually shot Roger. In the next two scenes, they saw Dennis holding a tied up, mouth covered Ashley. They all shot at him, but Dennis dumped Ashley in the water that the boat just went over.

Edward stood up in the boat and shot at Dennis. Jacob dived into the water and swam after her. Jacob found her underwater and grabbed her. He pulled her out of the water. He swam after the boat and threw her in. Andrew started to untie her and Tom took the rag off her mouth. She was still a little unconscious when Edward helped Jacob into the boat. Ashley started to chatter her teeth from cold and Edward put his coat around her. Andrew had given his coat to Jacob as well.

They got out of the ride without having to shoot anyone else. They got back to the mansion, safe and sound.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that? Did Dennis hurt you at all?" Edward asked.

"Aw, come on dude," Jacob groaned.

Edward looked at him, glaring. "Don't call me _dude_."

"Stop trying to be all freaking romantic and proper. We all know that you can speak like we can and dress like we can and act like we can. So cut the shitty attitude. I think it is freaking annoying."

"Well, maybe, I'm tired of the way you are talking and acting, Jacob. And this is how I was raised. You act the way you were raised and you always will. So will I, for all eternity," Edward said, looking down.

"Yeah, Jacob. I think it's romantic," Ashley said.

"Oh you cut the crap too!" Jacob yelled, pointing at Ashley. "You are in love with a guy that has been dead for over 100 years! And you thought about killing yourself to be with him! I bet you anything that you let the Campton boys get you so they would kill you!"

Ashley went quiet. Edward looked at her seriously.

"Is that true Ashley?"

"Yes, it is," Ashley whispered.

"No. No. I forbid it."

"But, Edward—" Ashley started.

"No," Edward interrupted. "I do not want you to end your life so young just for me."

"Yeah, listen to this guy over here!" Jacob yelled.

Edward glared at him. Jacob raised his hands up as if to surrender and he walked away from them.

Ashley looked up at Edward, sadness in her eyes. "Edward, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Edward eyes looked furious. "I hated knowing my life was over and no one could see you except for other ghosts. You feel almost lost or trapped when you see people come in and out of this place, not even knowing of your existence. It's also weird having people actually watch you and think you are part of the ride. I don't want you having to live with that for the rest of your life. You'd completely regret it."

"But," Ashley said, touching his face. "I wouldn't regret it because I would be with you."

Edward looked down in her eyes, not defeated. "I still forbid it."

Ashley yelled in frustration, knowing she was defeated. She screeched, knowing Jacob was watching her, and walked over to the gates around Rivers of America. She crossed her arms and stared out onto Tom Sawyer's Island, which was lit up from the pirates. Edward walked up behind her slowly and put his hands on her sides. He pressed his lips against her neck and kissed her neck. Ashley felt the sensation rise within in her and let him continue. After he was done, he put his chin on her shoulder and they both looked out onto Tom Sawyer's Island.

"Disneyland is the happiest place on earth, yes," Edward said. "But, at night, it's one of the deadliest places ever."

"I think it's happy no matter what," a voice said.

Ashley and Edward looked over to see Walt Disney standing there, hands behind his back, and looking over at them. He walked over to them and smiled. He looked out onto Tom Sawyer's Island.

He looked at them, understanding their questioningly look. "Just going for a night stroll."

Ashley smiled at Walt when he smiled at her.

"What the hell?" came a yell. Jacob came up next to Walt, pointed at him, and looked at the others. "Is this Walt Disney?"

Walt looked at him and laughed. "I never found being a celebrity being that great, but its funny when people recognize you."

Walt shook stunned Jacob's hand and bid them farewell. He walked off, whistling the Mickey Mouse song, and looking around, disappearing before the way to Adventureland. Ashley couldn't help shedding a couple of tears. Edward noticed her crying her tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I just think it's amazing that I get to meet the famous Walt Disney," Ashley smiled.

"Don't ever say that to him. He doesn't like being referred to as being 'famous'."

Ashley smiled. "Okay, I promise."

Jacob and Ashley departed from Edward and went back to the hotel to sleep.


End file.
